


Rain Queen (Kun Qian)

by TheRainRogue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Most children grow up with dreams that change at the drop of a hat – they never find their true dream until later in life. When it came to you, though, you knew since you were a child what you wanted in life. Your dream had always been to be a published author and you were determined to reach your goals. While the other kids would play outside, you preferred to sit with a good book or some pen and paper.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	Rain Queen (Kun Qian)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, AU, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,133 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kun ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



* * *

Most children grow up with dreams that change at the drop of a hat – they never find their true dream until later in life. When it came to you, though, you knew since you were a child what you wanted in life. Your dream had always been to be a published author and you were determined to reach your goals. While the other kids would play outside, you preferred to sit with a good book or some pen and paper.

This followed into adulthood despite your friends trying to convince you to go party with them. Eventually, most of your friends just gave up on you, except for one. His name was Qian Kun and he had been friends with you since middle school. He wasn’t much of a party person, either, being more on the shy side, so he often stuck close to you.

As you grew up together, you developed mutual feelings for one another and soon started dating. Kun never minded spending time with you as you read or worked on your novel, he was happy just being near you. You were thankful for this because he was a large source of inspiration for you. Even you weren’t immune to writer’s block, though.

Over the years, you discovered that there was one thing in particular that always worked to inspire you and that was rain. Every time it started to rain, you would drop everything and rush outside with pen and paper in hand. You didn’t understand it, honestly, but whenever the rain started to fall, words seemed to flow from your pen like a stream. You loved the feeling, it was exhilarating, but others that witnessed this called you weird or strange, even rude, and you were soon given the title of rain queen.

When Kun first saw it, he thought you were a bit strange, as well, but he quickly grew accustomed to it, often apologizing to those you left behind. It was awkward for him, but he understood how much it meant to you so he didn’t mind. As long as you were happy, so was he.

It was two in the morning and you were wrapped up in Kun’s warm embrace, both of you sound asleep. You were having a wonderful dream where you had published a bestselling book and were signing autographs, but something kept tugging at you, pulling you from your wonderful dream.

You rubbed your eyes with a groan, shifting slightly in Kun’s arms. It took you a minute to register it, but your ears finally picked up the sound of light tapping on the window.

“It’s raining,” You whispered, feeling the excitement bubbling in your chest. As gentle as you could, you slipped from your boyfriend’s arms and grabbed your notebook. The apartment you lived in had a small balcony connected to the living room so you could sit out in the rain without worry. The wind would occasionally mist you, but it just made you pause for a moment and giggle before returning to your work.

The novel you were working on was nearly completed after four years of work and you were getting excited, so much so that you had to remind yourself to remain calm until the book is finished. As your mother had always preached, ‘Don’t count your chickens before they hatch!’

Arms wrapped around your shoulders and you felt Kun’s warmth against your back.

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, taking the seat next to you. “I heard the rain.”

His head rested on your shoulder, watching as you continued to write. It was one of his favorite things to do – he loved your handwriting. It was always filled with emotion and warmth, it made him smile. The pair of you remained that way for two hours before he finally convinced you to get some sleep.

Your eyes scanned the room full of people, all cheerfully catching up with one another. Rain was gently patting the windows, making her dominant hand twitch, wanting nothing more than to write, but this was her cousin’s birthday party and she didn’t want to be rude.

Kun walked over, sliding his hand into your own and lacing your fingers together. He tugged on your hand, offering you a knowing smile. “It’s killing you, isn’t it?”

You frowned, swinging your hands lightly. “It is, but… I promised my cousin that I would at least try to be social.”

He examined your face before resting the back of his hand against your cheek. “Don’t force yourself, love.”

“I’m okay, I promise.” You smiled brightly at him, letting your arms wrap around his waist. “It’s easier since you’re here~”

“Y/N!” Your cousin, Soyoung, rushed over, throwing her arms around both of you. “Thank you both for coming! I know parties aren’t really your thing, but it means a lot that you’re here!”

You chuckled, returning her embrace. “You’re welcome! Happy 18th, Soyoung.”

Kun smiled at her. “Happy birthday!”

She looked like she wanted to say something, but someone caught her eye and she rushed away to greet some of the other guests – more specifically, she went to greet her crush, Taeyong, who she met through you when you were still in high school.

“There are so many people here…” You commented, eyes settling on the window. The rain had picked up, coating the windows with water.

Kun held your cheeks in his hands, pressing his soft lips to your forehead. “Go, I’ll keep your cousin occupied if she notices.”

You frowned. “I don’t want to put that on you. I can last a bit longer.”

With a smile, his lips brushed against yours. It was light at first, just a feather’s touch before you brought him closer, lips moving in unison. Through the kiss, Kun conveyed his feelings to you, letting you know that he was okay.

You pulled back to rest your forehead against his. “Thank you, Kun. I love you so much~”

He chuckled. “I love you, too.”

Making sure that your cousin wasn’t looking, you snuck away from the party, finding a secluded area near the back of the building. You did get a little wet as you ran from the building to the cover of a picnic table with an umbrella. The wood was damp from the rain, but you didn’t mind.

As soon as the pen hit the page, words began to flow and a smile lit up your face.

Kun glanced out the window to check on you and found himself smiling. You were glowing with happiness. Seeing something so simple make you so happy was infectious. He always wanted to see you that happy, and he was determined to do everything he could to help you achieve your dream.

* * *


End file.
